Fifty Shades Born
by furrylilred
Summary: This is the continuation of the Fifty Shades Trilogy. We start this book shortly where the main story of the third book, Fifty Shades Freed, leaves off. THIS STORY IS RATED MA -I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are products of the works of E.L. James-
1. Prologue

_The Seattle rain quickly turns to snow as the brisk air of November's end comes in with the setting sun. A man, who once stood tall and proud, is barely standing now, with his head hanging low, outside the vacant that once was his livelihood. He shivers and looks up at the "For Sale" sign emblazoned on the glass double-doors he used to walk through at the start of every morning. _

"_Gone...It's all gone..." he croaks out, his voice hoarse and weak from all of the stress these past two months has brought him. He's worn out and quickly becoming an empty shell much like the building he once owned. _

_He begins to walk, pulling his dark-grey trench coat tighter around his elegant, black, Armani suit and positioning his matching brimmed hat down over his face so he is protected from the snow that has begun to fall. Even in times of hardship and distress, one must always dress his best to keep up appearances._

But why bother? _He thinks to himself. He has just divorced the woman he once loved-the woman who betrayed his trust and his money. He's jobless, soon to be on the streets, from a company downfall that no one would have seen coming-especially not him. The events of the last few weeks have left him questioning why he has continued to wake each and every morning now that his reasons to live have evaporated. _

_His cell phone buzzes silently in his pocket. He pulls it out quickly. _

"_Do you have it?" he hisses into the phone, quickly stepping into an alley to get out of the winter wind. He smirks as he listens to the response on the other line. _

"_We'll meet in an hour." He pockets the phone and resumes walking. His steps are noticeably lighter from the relief his phone call had provided him, but there is still a dark tension looming in the tight wrinkles around his eyes. _

You're a business man. This is just one more project where difficult means lead to great satisfaction in the end. _He's laughing softly to himself, now, and with each step his laughter grows despite the stares he receives from the holiday shoppers bustling on the busy streets. His lips curl into a smile that never really reaches his deep brown eyes where the dull of sadness and depression is slowly being replaced with the glow of determination, passion, and fire. _

You can take my business from me, you sonofabitch, but you cannot rip me from what I do best...

_When someone screwed him in the business world, he always sought revenge through "mergers and acquisitions"-you take what's mine and I take what is yours. This type of revenge has always been a part of his routine. It is the last thing he has of his old life to cling onto. Revenge keeps him living. Without his business, he just has to resort to other methods; what else could he possibly lose? _

_He walks up to a municipal parking lot and opens the door to a 2011 Lincoln Navigator; the irony is not lost on him. As he steps into the drivers seat, he removes something from underneath his trench coat and deposits it safely underneath the passenger seat. He peers at the seat next to him and stares at the tabloid he purchased from a vendor on the street earlier in the day. The main headline: "Billionaire Baby?" and below is a candid paparazzi shot of the infamous Christian Grey and his pale-skinned, simple wife, Anastasia, hand-in-hand as they exit the hospital in Seattle. _

"_Well, Mr. Grey, I hope that bastard child of yours will learn a lesson from you and keep his goddamn mouth where it belongs" he scoffs and licks his lips before he turns the keys in the ignition and speeds out of the parking lot toward the suburbs. _


	2. Chapter 1

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Proper Nutrition

**Date: **November 19 2011 13:17

**To: **Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey

I am checking to see how your lunch was this afternoon. Did you remember to take your vitamins that Mrs. Jones had packed along with it?

I am aware that you did not eat enough at breakfast and I do not want our little Blip to go hungry.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

I hear the ping of my inbox and blink my eyes a few times to readjust to the new screen after reading the same manuscript for the last 2 hours. I read the e-mail from my husband and roll my eyes. My inner goddess sets down her novel and bites her lower lip in anticipation, sighing when she realizes our mercurial Fifty is not here to see it.

The last two months since I told Christian I was pregnant have been a whirlwind. After a two week hiatus from work while recovering from the physical and emotional turmoil that Jack Hyde had left me with, it was nice to come back-until I realized the consequence of being away from Christian. He has always been overprotective, but now, with the aftermath of Hyde and Blip growing quickly in my belly, he has become a bit overbearing.

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **Don't You Have Better Things to Do

**Date: **November 19 2011 13:21

**To:** Christian Grey

Mr. Grey

I have actually decided that I am putting on too much weight as of lately, and will be going on a diet. No more heavy lunches of Mrs. Jones' macaroni and cheese for us-just sticks of sugar-free gum and diet pills.

Anastasia Grey

CEO & Chief Editor, Grey Publishing

I chuckle softly to myself, shaking my head and resume reading for only a moment as another ping quickly sounds from my computer speakers.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Of Smart Mouths and Twitching Palms

**Date: **November 19 2011 13: 23

**To: **Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey

I do not view the health of my wife and our child a laughing matter.

Please take care of the things I cherish most in life... even if I am a little overbearing with them.

Christian Grey

Overprotective Husband and CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

"_The things I cherish most..." _

_Oh! _My Fifty. His once rare confessions of love and deep emotion still amaze me despite their frequency since he accepted that he is going to be a father. I smile warmly and type away my response.

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **Cherished

**Date: **November 19 2011 13:27

**To: **Christian Grey

I cherish you, too, Christian-so much.

The macaroni and cheese was wonderful as always, but Blip was craving carbohydrates, so Hannah ran out and got me a soft pretzel. I shall say we are eating just fine. And yes, I have remembered to take my vitamins, just like I do every day.

I love that you worry about me... us. I know this new life is still hard for you to adjust to, but I can take care of myself, Christian-I am not a child. Just worry about mergers and acquisitions... and maybe the solution to your twitching palm.

Anastasia Grey

Apologetic CEO & Chief Editor, Grey Publishing

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **My Job

**Date: **November 19 2011 13:35

**To: **Anastasia Grey

Mergers and acquisitions was my job before meeting you, Ana. After meeting you, my job is to care for you and protect you so that I don't have to worry about losing you. Now that you are carrying our child, my job requires a lot of overtime because I am caring for you and our Blip. I would die a thousand deaths if anything were to happen to you or Blip, especially if I didn't do everything in my power to prevent it.

I do not mean to treat you as a child, Anastasia, I just do not know how else to make sure you are taken care of. I know you are capable of taking care of yourself, but I also know that you tend to think of your own needs last and lately seem to forget that it is not just you anymore...

Please do not be frustrated with me. Just respect that this is how I am going to be. For the next seven months.

And do not roll your eyes at me. My palm already has enough twitching from your smart mouth and there is not enough time this evening to take care of it before our meeting with Dr. Greene.

I love you and will see you this evening.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

I roll my eyes as Christian acknowledges that he will be like this for the long haul, but immediately bite my lower lip as I read the following line of his e-mail. My eyes widen a bit. _How does he always know?_

I sigh and return to my manuscript, but now unable to concentrate with Christians reminder of our appointment with Dr. Greene tonight. This will be our 13th week appointment for Blip and this will be the appointment where we can find out how Blip is coming along and if the answers are good, we have decided to tell our family. I splay my fingers across my belly, knowing deep inside that Blip is doing just fine. My nerves still surge on the surface, however.

This is also the appointment where we would be able to find out if Blip is going to be our son or our daughter. We haven't really spoken about this decision yet-if we want to know or not. Christian and I have both been busy catching up with what we missed after the events with Jack Hyde. I make a mental note to talk about this with Christian as soon as possible.

_Maybe I should call him. _I reach to grab my Blackberry from the desk when there is a sudden knock at my door.

"Come in!" I save my work at my screen and look up to find Hannah, my assistant, at the door, peaking her head in.

"Sorry to bother you, Ana, but Roach has called a last minute meeting to discuss the Lighthouse Novels and to introduce a couple of new hires in the Human Resources department."

Roach and I had spoken shortly after I returned to work about the need for a new head of Human Resources since our last HR head had fucked the editor on security camera who in turn used that footage as blackmail so she could help him sabotage the husband of yours truly. I wanted nothing to do with the hiring process, so I let him handle it.

Jerry Roach has been president of SIP, now Grey Publishing, for the last 15 years. I was not about to take what he does best away from him. Christian insisted that when we renamed the company Grey Publishing, that I hold the reigns of where the company goes, but keep things running as is. So, I took the position of CEO & Chief Editor; essentially I get to decide what direction the company heads in and Roach continues to man the day-to-day managerial duties-thankfully. I chose to keep title of editor as this is and always will be my passion even though Christian was quite insistent that plenty of other people could do that busy work for me. Sometimes he just doesn't understand.

"Tell Jerry that I will be there in a few minutes. I just want to wrap up my notes on the manuscript Cambridge sent last week." Hannah nods and heads back out the door quickly.

The Lighthouse Novels are our first big client. We have been working with the author, A.L. Cambridge, for the last few months on her provocative novels about romance and kinky fuckery in Cape Cod; the irony has not been lost on me. She decided to sign with us a few weeks ago. In fact, it has been extremely nerve-wracking, but exciting for me since she is my first author and the first author under Grey Publishing (which was only made official a month ago). We held a huge launch party after she signed at a very lavish party house on the coast just outside of Seattle. I was so nervous as it was my first time running the show for the public of Grey Publishing; I was also a little preoccupied with my own kind of kinky fuckery that evening...

* * *

I peer into the mirror in our bathroom. I pinch my cheeks to give them a little color, but it fades quickly as my nerves pale my skin. I'm quite nervous about speaking at the launch event for the Lighthouse Novels. I've only been CEO of Grey Publishing for a few weeks and I really don't know what I am doing. I sigh deeply as I smooth the pale blue dress over my frame which is slowly beginning to change from the little Blip growing inside. My body feels and looks different to me already, and the self consciousness of it all is not helping to calm my nerves.

"You know, running a company is ten percent ability and ninety percent confidence." Christian comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me tightly, his hands resting over my stomach-our baby. He looks amazing, of course, in a black tuxedo over a white linen shirt with no bow tie. The top button of his shirt is undone and his chest peeks out a little. A breath hitches in my throat as I catch this detail in the mirror; even after a year, he still has the ability to take my breath away with his looks.

He kisses my shoulder softly and moves up the nape of my neck to my ear. "You know, Ana, I can make you forget about your nerves should you wish..." his voice is husky and the implication of his tone makes my stomach tighten and warmth drag through down to my knees. I weaken a little beneath his touch and turn my head so I can softly kiss his lips. He deepens the kiss and grabs my hips and spins me around so that I face him, pressing my backside against the counter and his budding erection into my thigh. I groan a little and gently push his hands back, breaking the kiss.

"Don't tempt me, Mr. Grey. Or we may never make it to that party..." I smile a little, my face truly flushed this time from the passion of our quick encounter. A sly grin plays across his face.

"Oh Ana, I know that," his eyes darken and his expression turns into the heady one I know so well, "What I had in mind would last... a bit longer-as long as you'd like, actually." He reaches his hand into his pocket and my eyes follow as he pulls out my favorite toy.

"The balls..." I whisper, my stomach clenching in delicious anticipation. I lick my lips and look at him with an expression of what can only be described as carnal. I nod my head slowly.

He bends down slightly and takes my bottom lip between his teeth, gently biting down.

"Turn around, bend over." he murmurs against my lips as he pulls me away from the counter. I turn my body so that I am facing away from him, not breaking contact with him the entire time. My backside gently rubs his now hard arousal that is straining against his black pants. He emits a soft hiss from between his teeth as I do this, placing one hand on the small of my back while the other grasps my hip. As I bend down, his hand on my back moves down and gently cups my backside, leaving momentarily and smacks it lightly. I whimper slightly, but not from pain. He continues his travel down underneath me, and cups my sex-which is covered by a simple pair of navy, lace panties. He hooks his index finger under the edge of my underwear, shifting them to one side, letting his hand graze across the moistness between my legs.

"Oh Ana," he breaths against my shoulder, "always so eager..." he presses his knee underneath my sex, between my legs, parting them further. With little warning he begins slow ministrations with his finger, moving it in and out of me. His other hand disappears from my body, returning to the front of me, balls dangling from his fingertips.

"Suck," he commands, and I willingly comply by putting the toy in my mouth and letting the cool metal roll across my tongue. His finger continues to move inside of me, circling, and causing me to pant and moan all while sucking on the warming metal balls inside my mouth. My brain becomes fuzzy with sexual desire and, of course, my nerves are dissipating.

Without warning, his hand stops its dance on my sex and his other hand pulls the balls from my mouth. I whimper again, this time from the absence of all that pleasure. As quickly as his hand is removed, it is back, the balls joining him. He quickly thrusts them inside of me.

"Ah!" I cry out, the initial pressure so intense that it almost causes me to lose my composure on the spot. He stands me up, positioning my panties back in place, and spins me around so that I am facing him. My eyes are wide and filled with want. He is panting a little, and I can tell it is killing him that we cannot finish this here and now.

He lifts his fingers to his lips-the same fingers that were just teasing my sex. His tongue lashes out and he brings his index finger inside his mouth, sucking gently. The sight of this kinky behavior causes my stomach to tighten and my knees to go week. He places his hands under my chin and kisses me deeply to save me from falling. I can taste my saltiness on his lips and tongue.

He quickly pulls away, and brushes his hands off on the hand towel next to the counter, the smirk on his face still remaining. I lean against the counter, hands behind me, supporting me on the cool tile. I am panting still, though my breathing is slowly turning normal. The weight of the balls inside of me is becoming more noticeable and I shift a bit.

"Taylor will be waiting for us downstairs, Mrs. Grey." He holds out his hand and I grasp it, grabbing my purse as we exit the bathroom and head towards the elevators.

Christian was right, the balls are enough of a distraction so that I am not even nervous about my speech. After a glorious five-course meal-which I devour almost all off thanks to Blip-the band takes a break and I take the stage, introducing myself as CEO of Grey Publishing to about one thousand people of various degrees of importance. I begin my speech by thanking the people who made the night possible and quickly move to the direction Grey Publishing will be taking

"Grey Publishing is about authors that will stay with us and publish many things versus the one-hit-wonders SIP has become so famous for." This comment is followed by a quick applause as I move into the next topic of exploring periodicals later in the year. I wrap my speech up with the introduction of A.L. Cambridge and her Lighthouse Novels.

Everyone applauds me as I exit to the side of the stage and Cambridge takes over at the podium to speak of her new novel and read an excerpt. Christian is waiting there to plant a chaste kiss on my lips. That small touch coupled with the intensity of my desire that has been building over the last few hours from the weight of the balls nearly sends me to my knees. He hugs me tightly to him.

"Well done, Mrs. Grey..." he murmurs in my ear, "they love you." He pulls back a little, looking me in the eyes. His intense grey eyes are dark with desire and I can tell he is eager for something when he pushes his groin into my thigh, embracing me.

"I think we should let the party continue without us for a bit..." he grabs my hand and quickly begins to move me out of the ballroom towards the lobby. We pass by the doorman and he nods as we step outside.

My legs are weak from the adrenaline the desire has been coursing through my veins as the night bore on. I am panting as I have no idea where Christian is leading me.

"Christian... we cannot leave..." I get a little nervous as I see the SUV ahead of us. I have to close the evening after Cambridge's reading of the first chapter of her novel. I notice that Taylor is not to be seen anywhere and I realize that leaving may not be his intention.

"While I would love to fuck you in the comfort of our own bed, Ana," he turns me so that I face him and presses his body into mine, gently leaning me up against the passenger side door, "I agree that we cannot leave and must improvise." He grins devilishly and opens the back passenger door, moving me sideways and turning me around so that I am now facing the inside.

"Climb in. Hands and knees on the seat, Ana." His voice is low and heady. My stomach muscles clench again and I can feel the dampness between my legs intensifying. I know that my release will not be far away because the toy has been driving me crazy all night.

I oblige quickly and Christian gets into the car, close behind me, his erection pressing tightly against my backside. He closes the door behind him and I take comfort in the tinted windows of the SUV. Without warning, his hands are up underneath my dress, and in one swift move, he pushes my dress over my backside, sliding his legs in between my legs, pushing my right leg to the edge of the seat-my silver Franco Sarto stiletto draping off my heel slightly.

I groan slightly as I hear his zipper and the fabric of his pants shuffling around. I can feel his hand moving slightly behind me as his other hand strokes down my lower spine, hooking under my panties and pulling them down. As he does this, his finger grazes me..._there_ and I gasp a little. My inner goddess jumps up and down, wishing for this very naughty act, but frowning slightly as his finger continues to move underneath me.

Christian slides his fingers inside me quickly and I realize as he is doing this that his other hand has been pleasuring himself the entire time. The thought of this causes me to growl a little. My frustration and anticipation is short-lived because he suddenly pulls the balls out of me and as quickly as they are gone, he is inside of me.

"Ah!" I groan. He is gentle, but hard as he fills me entirely. He begins a slow, pounding rhythm, pushing my body forward a little as I rock on the bench seat of the SUV. My right hand grips the edge of the seat while I use my left to push against the other door for support. It feels amazing to have him inside me after the weight of the balls drove me to the edge and back all night. I know it is not going to be long as I feel my desire building inside of me.

"Feel it, Ana." Christian groans over me, continuing his ministrations. His hips move back and forth and occasionally circle, causing me to cry out his name. It's a plea and a warning that I am almost spent.

"Come for me, Ana." Christian's voice is tight and I know he will follow soon after. A few seconds later and I am obeying his command as I pulse around him, shuddering as my orgasm takes over. He pushes into me a few more times until he is calling out my name, finding his own release.

He leans on my back, kissing me down my spine as my body is shaking from the activity. He slowly pulls out, and moves us so that he is leaning against the passenger door and I am in-between his legs. His arms are around me as his lips are in my hair, kissing me and nuzzling me.

"I love you, Mrs. Grey. My beautiful, talented, CEO, wife." his words are spoken with a smile and it makes me blush deeply.

"I love you, too, Mr. Grey." I glance at the clock that is illuminated in green in the dashboard of the SUV. We've been gone for almost an hour. I pout a little.

"I think we need to head back, though... as much as I would love to lay like this with you forever." He holds me tighter, but loosens his grip as he acquiesces. He opens the door and steps out, smoothing his hands over his suit and hair to hide the effects of car sex. He holds his hand out for me and I grasp it, stepping out and doing the same. I look in the window of the car and place my hands in my hair, attempting to hide the evidence of our endeavors.

As we walk back to the party house so I can wrap up the evening for my guests, a thought crosses my mind.

"Where did Taylor go?" I frown a little, wondering if something had happened. Christian smiles.

"I told him to make himself scarce for a bit..." he says matter-of-factly. I blush deeply. I am still not used to Taylor knowing about our frequent habits.

* * *

"Ana, did you want to add anything else about the launch of the first novel?" Roach is looking at me in the conference room. There are about 15 people in the room. Roach, myself, 5 different editors and their assistants, the assistant human resources manager, Hannah, and a woman with ivory skin, pale green eyes, and fiery red hair that hangs in ringlets around her round face. She smiles at me as I pause to look at her. There is something about her smile that makes me a little uncomfortable; its as if she knows exactly what I was just daydreaming about. I flush a little bit and turn to address the team.

"You have you're assignments for the next few weeks. We need to be ready for a February launch date-Valentines Day if possible." I speak calmly with a bit of flush in my cheeks after getting caught daydreaming. Everyone chuckles at the last statement and they nod their heads in agreement.

"Well, then, last on the agenda is to introduce you all to our new head of the human resources department, Amelia Riley." Roach turns to the redhead and she stands up, smiling broadly.

She is tall, about five-ten I would guess. Her frame is slender, but strong and she is quite intimidating. She begins to speak, introducing herself and where she came from before us and why she is here. Her voice is soft, but confident.

"I had always been fond of SIP and its authors. When I heard about the move to Grey Publishing and what that entailed," she glances briefly at me and smiles, "I was even more excited to join the team." She continues to speak about being a part of the team and her availability to the employees at Grey Publishing.

"I know it has been a rough year with the scandal at the end of SIP..." her face darkens as she avoids my eye contact. My stomach lurches suddenly and I blame Blip even though I know it is the remainder of the fear from the Hyde incident. "But I know that this is a strong set of employees ready to move on and work together to make Grey Publishing the top publishing company in the country."

The meeting comes to an end and we begin to wrap up. Everyone is making small talk and I begin to gather my things, talking to Hannah about the schedule for next week. It is almost five o'clock so I am getting ready to head back to my office to grab my things and meet Christian downstairs. Everyone is filing out of the conference room. I begin to leave when Amelia sides up next to me.

"Mrs. Grey," she smiles warmly extending her hand, "it is an absolute pleasure to be working for you." She is brimming with excitement as if I am some sort of celebrity. I flush a bit, unsure if her excitement is stemming from working for the CEO of Grey Publishing or working for the wife of famous billionaire, Christian Grey.

"Please, call me Ana," I respond, shaking her hand. "I am so glad to have you on the team." I'm not really sure what else to say.

_Please don't kidnap me and take me to an evil maniac..._ My subconscious frowns and runs behind her chair at my thoughts. I smile and offer my arm towards the door, motioning her to exit ahead of me. She moves, but then pauses and turns around.

"Ana, if I may be blunt. I know the past few months have been, well, traumatic for you and you must be feeling overwhelmed with the start of your new company. So, if there is anything that you need to speak about, anything at all, please do not hesitate to come in my office. The door is always open." She smiles broadly again and I return the smile as she quickly turns to head to her office

I feel a little bit like a grieving widow. Am I that transparent? Has everyone been walking on egg shells around me these last few weeks to keep me happy and comfortable? I thought I was handling the after effects of everything, but maybe I'm not. I frown a bit as I shake those thoughts away as I have other things to worry about.

I hear my phone vibrating against my desk as I walk into the office.

"Mrs. Grey, your chariot awaits." Christian's warm voice purrs on the other end.

"I'll be down in just a minute, Christian. I just have to gather my things." My voice is cooler than expected. I am thinking a little too much about the patronizing I just received from Amelia. I fumble around with the papers on my desk, stuffing them haphazardly into my brown leather briefcase while I hold the Blackberry up to my ear with my shoulder.

"Ana," Christina's voice is quiet now, "is everything alright?" I can hear tension and fear in his voice. I sigh a little, worried I may have frightened him. He's been so edgy the last few months and I am still unsure if it is because of Blip or Hyde.

"I'm fine... just tired." The excuse is not far from the truth. I am a little shocked that it is already 5:30pm and can barely account for the day. "I love you."

"Love you..." he hangs on a little and without playing our game, I hang up.

I pack up my laptop and lock the office behind me. I wave to Hannah, who is talking with Amelia and a little bit of unease uncoils in my stomach. My subconscious glares at me.

_They probably aren't even talking about you. _We think together. _But, maybe they are._ I think that to myself. I feel like everyone must be talking about me now. Poor Ana. I shake my head a little and head outside, where Christian is waiting anxiously outside of the SUV. He approaches me swiftly, taking my briefcase out of my hand with his and moving his other hand up to my face, pulling me close so his lips move to mine in a desperate, needy fashion. The kiss is quick, but I can sense worry and confusion mixed with the need and desire. He pulls back quick and searches my eyes.

"What is it, Ana?" He barely breaths, almost afraid to speak the next words, "is... is Blip okay...?"

_Oh! He's worried about our Blip!_ I can't help but stifle a giggle from escaping my lips. He looks confused a moment, but a small smile that never reaches his eyes-a consequence of the continued nerves-spreads across his face.

"Ana? I don't believe the health of our child is a matter to laugh about. Or do you not remember our electronic correspondence earlier today?"

"I'm sorry, honey. It's been a long day." I sigh a little, relieving some tension from my shoulders. "Blip is fine, more than fine." I smile reassuringly and I can see his body change from rigid to relaxed in a second.

"In fact, Blip is doing so fine that he really wants a bagel before we go to the doctor." I look at Christian, a little embarrassed for my appetite lately. He is the one laughing, now.

"Oh Mrs. Grey, anything for you and our little Blip."

* * *

We're in the waiting room at the Children's Hospital of Seattle.I am nibbling on the remainder of my plain bagel. I'm quiet because there is food in my mouth and I am also still replaying what Amelia said to me.

"..._you must be feeling overwhelmed." _ Am I? Is this all too much for me? I mean I was considering becoming a submissive for a megalomaniac less than a year ago-without any previous sexual experience-and now I am married to him, carrying his child, after being attacked by a maniac that wanted revenge on him less than 2 months ago, returning to work a few short weeks later trying to run a publishing company named after me that my husband purchased to keep me safe from said maniac. No, this isn't too much...

"Do you want to talk, Ana?" Christian's hand is on my thigh, caressing it lightly while his eyes search my face again, "I'm worried about you..." he frowns a little, clearly distraught by my mood.

I shake my head. "Christian, I'm fine, really. I just have a lot on my mind with the new novel and..." my hand moves to my belly and his hand follows. He smiles a little at me and opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted quickly by the nurse.

"Mrs. Grey, the doctor is ready for you." She smiles and holds open the door for us. Christian moves his hand from my thigh to grab my hand and squeezes it gently. Suddenly, I remember what we're doing hear and my stomach lurches a little.

The nurse leads us into a dark room with the ultrasound equipment. I bite my lip a little and Christian bends to whisper in my ear.

"Not in here Mrs. Grey..." he winks at me and taps my backside gently as the nurse hands me a gown and asks me to change into it. I smirk at Christian a little, thankful for his playfulness which takes the tension away. She leaves the room alerting us that, Dr. Greene will be in momentarily. I begin to slip my black pumps off and step out of my dress.

"Tempting, Anastasia..." Christian sits back on the chair and watches me strip. I shake my head, giggling a little and he licks his lips. "That sound is heaven to my ears." He comes over to me and helps me pull the gown over my head. He holds me a minute and kisses my lips gently, trying to mask the desire in his action. I can tell he wants more than he can have in this room right now, but he is also masking it because he knows I'm preoccupied. As I sit down on the bed, he sits closely by my side, holding my hand tightly.

I can feel his tension, though he is masking it well-probably for my benefit. This silly funk I am in today has got to stop. I think he must be nervous about this as I am.

"Are you nervous?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"A little, but I know you've been taking care of our Blip..." suddenly his lips frown and he looks quizzically at me.

"Are you nervous, Ana? Is that what's bothering you?" I shake my head no, but stop and change it to a yes. I really am nervous. I had been battling that feeling all day. What if something is wrong? What if Blip is sick, or hurt, or...

Suddenly I realize that I never asked him the important question: does he want to know or not.

"Christian," I bite my lip, "We never discussed if we were going to..." but we're interrupted by Dr. Greene.

She greets us both warmly and I can sense Christian's frustration from the interruption.

"Shall we get started?" I nod, my eyes a little wide.

I shiver as Dr. Greene begins to move the cold jelly around on my belly. As she does so, Christian and I both look at the screen and I gasp a little. There's no longer a little Blip there. There's actually a little tiny being... inside of me! A lump forms in my throat and suddenly I am overwhelmed by emotions. As tears form in my eyes, I can feel Christian's hand tighten on mine. We're both silent.

Dr. Greene smiles as she looks at us. She snaps a few captures from the ultrasound and freezes the picture before setting the wand down.

"Well, your baby is looking very healthy." We both breath a small sigh of relief. "Would you like to know the sex?"

Simultaneously we both speak.

"Yes."

"No."


End file.
